


Fireworks

by KatrinaRice



Series: Papa bear and grumpy gremlin [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 12daysoferuri, Collaboration, Fatwin, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Slice of Life, fat erwin, fat!win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Christmas and Levi's birthday are over - but there is one more party left for the Ackermans and their dog Titan to celebrate.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Papa bear and grumpy gremlin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578319
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This story written for #12daysoferuri (an event organised by Buckarts @ Twitter) takes place directly after the events of “Cookies & Cream” and you should definitely read it before starting with this one ;-)

__

_New Year’s Eve_

Titan is chasing after a squirrel in the garden when Erwin looks outside, and of course the smaller animal is way faster than his darling, climbing on top of the tree, leaving a barking and confused wiener on the ground.

“What an idiot,” Levi mutters, drying a plate as they are both standing in the kitchen, gazing outside, enjoying a glass of red wine and the view of their pet running around outside, while they clean up after a very late breakfast eaten way past the lunch hour after another bubble bath they took together this morning – keeping it chaste this time. Well, _almost_. Because of course there had been _some_ touching involved; some very _intimate_ touching, and deep kissing, and Erwin’s grinning daftly when he thinks back to his husband’s naked and wet body pressing against his and Levi’s mouth right next to his ear, moaning so enticingly…

“Dirty bastard,” the raven-haired suddenly whispers, and Erwin realizes his husband has been watching him closely, catching him in the act of his lewd thoughts. Levi scoffs in an amused fashion, and then, out of nowhere, uses his hand to place a very powerful hit onto Erwin’s left butt cheek, making the big man jump as well as yell out in surprise, which in turn makes Levi snicker.

“Who’s dirty now, huh?” Erwin counters after calming down, grinning.

“I merely punished you for inappropriate thoughts, _Sir_ ,” Levi teases him, and it sends a pleasurable shiver down Erwin’s spine; because it reminds him of the way Levi went down on him on the second day of Christmas.

Since then a lot has changed, even it’s only a few days ago. But Erwin feels so much better, so much lighter – and he hasn’t had a single dark thought about his body since their big talk, since Levi’s revelations and his husband’s comforting actions and deeds. Well, maybe just a little one – but as soon as Levi looked at him, it was gone, dissolved, just like that, and Erwin is totally looking forward to tonight’s celebrations.

Farlan and Isabel are coming over, as promised, and because they missed out on Levi’s birthday they begged their brother to do a dinner-repetition and serve them the famous tipsy Ackerman-duck. A request Levi couldn’t deny. This time, however, Levi’s already prepared the bird and the red cabbage a day prior so they wouldn’t have a lot of preparations on the day of New Year’s Eve, so that they could relax before another party taking place at their home; and that’s exactly what they are doing. Drinking coffee and tea, snacking some cookies while they both listen to an audio book lying lazily on the sofa. Until suddenly, when the current chapter ends, Levi’s switching the sound system off, sitting up and looking at his watch, beginning to smile.

“I have a little surprise for you,” he announces when he catches his husband’s questioning look.

“Another beautiful sweater…?” Erwin teases and Levi laughs.

“No. This time it’s something truly cool,” the raven answers – and just a second later the doorbell rings. “You should get it,” says Levi, and he is grinning extremely conspiratorially, and Erwin’s wondering who the hell it could be.

Has Levi invited Mike to join them? Hange? Nile?

No. It cannot be Nile – Levi freaking hates Nile. And Erwin’s old friend unfortunately isn’t a big fan of his husband either. That’s why they haven’t really kept in touch.

The bell rings again. “I’m coming!” Erwin shouts, and when he opens the door, his eyes widen. Because this really _is_ a surprise. “Dad!” he huffs out.

“Hey, son!” Kasimir greets him, extending his arms and pulling his offspring into a warm and tight hug.

“What are you doing here?” Erwin enquires as they walk inside, with Titan following them in and barking all excitedly at their guest, asking for attention and pets and belly rubs, which he receives as Kasimir gets rid of his winter coat and squats down. “I thought you’re at the seaside with your friends and would only come back in three days?” Erwin mumbles, still surprised to be standing in front of his father right now.

“Well, I changed the plan, Winnie,” says Kasimir, smiling brightly, while his face is being licked ‘clean’ by Titan.

“Fucking gross…” comes the comment from Levi, who’s walked into the hall, folding his arms in front of his chest, looking at his father-in-law cuddling Titan and being licked by the animal.

“Hey, son number two!” Erwin’s father exclaims, beginning to get up.

“If you think you can hug me with a face full of Titan’s disgusting saliva, forget it, Kasimir,” Levi scoffs, as the old man’s back on his feet.

“Levi…” he says playfully admonishingly, putting his hands against his hips, and Erwin’s husband rolls his eyes, immediately catching on.

“If you think you can hug me with Titan’s disgusting saliva all over your freaking face, forget it, _dad_ ,” Levi repeats, with the ‘correct’ address, making Kasimir smile all over the place, and Erwin’s heart skip a beat. Because for one, Levi has invited his dad to spent New Year’s Eve with them which makes him total happy, and for two: Levi calling his father ‘dad’ is just the most precious thing for Erwin.

“So lovely,” says a soft female voice and when Erwin turns around, he’s looking at Kuchel, who is entering their home with a stuffed grocery shopping bag.

“Mom!” Erwin exclaims and the dark-haired woman smiles. “Let me take the bag!” he immediately offers, but Kuchel is shaking her head, holding the bag out in Levi’s direction.

“Our lovely chef will take care of it,” she explains, grinning smugly, “won’t you, darling?” she teases, making Levi scoff – but obey, and while his husband takes the bag and carries it over to the kitchen and Kasimir’s off to the bathroom to wash his face to give his son-in-law a proper hug, Erwin’s helping Kuchel out of her coat, enjoying her motherly embrace afterwards. “How are you, Erwin?” she asks.

“Better,” it pours out of his mouth before Erwin can actually think about his response.

Kuchel frowns a little. “So you have been bad?” she enquires.

“A little, but nothing to worry about,” the blond man brushes it off. “Your lovely son helped me in feeling better,” he quickly adds, before Kuchel comes up with the idea of scolding Levi for not treating his husband right…

She’s smiling. “Good,” the woman says, nodding approvingly.

“Do you want something to drink?” Erwin asks her, following his second mom into the kitchen, where Levi’s rolling his eyes while Kasimir is hugging him and almost squeezing the life out of the way smaller man, making Erwin chuckle lightly.

He’s happy.

They all have a drink, a glass of red wine, another one of Levi’s favourites, and Kuchel very soon suggests for Erwin and Kasimir to go on a father-and-son-walk with Titan while she will assist Levi in getting everything ready for dinner. Also: Kuchel wants to bake a cake, which explains the full bag she’s brought with her, her famous cheese cake consisting almost purely of mascarpone; and Erwin’s mouth is watering at the mere thought of that sugary monster that is truly one of his favourite cakes.

And because his father loves walking, hiking, anything that has to do with moving around outside, and loves going out with Titan especially, it’s no wonder that he eagerly agrees to the suggested walk and Erwin slips into his winter coat, also kind of excited to be venturing into the forest with his dad – they haven’t done this for a long time, so it really is overdue.

As the Smith-boys put on their boots, they both look at each other and snicker, because Kuchel and Levi are ‘fighting’ in the kitchen about that famous cake – because Levi wants his mother to relax instead of baking because she’s “a fucking guest”, while the woman is scolding her son for “taking away all the fucking fun of the family meeting”, depriving her of the joy in the kitchen.

“Let’s go son, before they involve us…” Kasimir whispers, grinning, and Erwin nods.

The forest is beautifully quiet and they seem to be the only people (and dog) who came here today, and Erwin feels reminded of the long walks they used to take with his mother in tow, when he was still a child, their dog Lara running around just like Titan is now.

They talk about those memories, in a very fond way, also remembering the sleigh rides Kasimir and Elisabeth used to take Erwin on when winter was still winter in those parts of the country, with ice-cold temperatures and a guarantee for a white wonderland in December and January, and that Erwin tremendously enjoyed – and just then, something cold hits Erwin’s nose, and he looks up at the sky, just like his father does. And it’s not rain that’s beginning to slowly fall down, but little snowflakes.

Kasimir smiles, looking at his son. “So, your mother was listening to us the whole time, huh?” he says, pointing up to the heavens from which more of the little snowflakes are falling, and Erwin cannot help but smile tenderly.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, enjoying the small crystals melting on his skin.

They continue their long walk, and Titan chooses Kasimir to carry him, making the man laugh. “If he’s too heavy, just hand him over,” Erwin tells him, watching his father pick his black darling up.

“Are you kidding, Erwin?” Kasimir responds, whistling. “Titan is as light as a feather! Are you feeding him properly?”

“Trust me,” Erwin answers, grinning, thinking about how Levi’s fed the dachshund three big self-made dog-cookies this morning when he thought his husband wasn’t looking, “we are.”

They share some more memories and then, just as they are about to re-enter the village and go back home, they have a conversation that is a bit more serious and important, and Erwin’s excited as they come to an understanding, and he cannot wait to tell Levi.

Farlan and Isabel have already arrived when the Smiths come back from their walk, greeting them with big smiles and hugs and words of happiness, before returning to their family round of Parcheesi, trying to beat Kuchel and Levi and each other – and Erwin’s having so much fun watching the Ackermans scream and curse and threaten each other. Because the resemblance between Kuchel and Levi is so huge, and it’s as funny as it is scary, the way they swear and scowl and glare at each other. But also the way they snicker, laugh and grin – _and look fondly at the people they love_.

Farlan and Isabel tell Erwin and Kasimir about their visit to their biological father, report that it felt strange but nice, also meeting their half-siblings, and saying that they will definitely stay in touch – while emphasizing that their “real” family will forever be Kuchel and Levi; and Erwin and Kasimir.

And Erwin’s happy.

As any other guests Levi’s mother and his siblings are in love with the raven’s food, praising it, and Kuchel’s looking really proud at her son, which makes Erwin feel warm. They also talk about Erwin’s and Levi’s plans of getting a cat and Isabel is giving them advice and tips of how to make it work between a dog and a cat, vowing to go pick out the new pet with him, because of her expertise but also because she is really excited about the whole matter.

Then, they all play a game together: Monopoly. And it’s absolutely fun, the cussing, threatening and playful screaming continuing, and when Erwin walks down to the basement to fetch another bottle of wine and water and opens both in the kitchen, he realizes how good he’s actually feeling. That he hasn’t had one bad thought about his size this evening, doesn’t feel stared at, doesn’t feel ashamed. That all the talking on Christmas and the days after with his husband really helped him. That Levi is, in fact, _still_ helping him, touching him the whole time, a hand resting on his knee or thigh, the man’s arm wrapped around his shoulder whenever possible, the way he keeps smiling at him, kissing him, hugging him whenever he can. Levi’s simply continuing to make Erwin feel totally loved and cherished.

And Erwin believes him, knows that Levi isn’t lying, that he’s sincere – _and it’s wonderful_.

After the game they all drink some more wine, have some snacks, some more of the cookies Levi’s baked – and Kuchel’s famous, fatty cheese cake. They talk, laugh, remember past Christmases and New Year’s celebrations spent together, and Erwin enjoys every second with his family.

Time passes quickly and suddenly, midnight is only a few minutes away and they are all getting ready to go outside to look at the fireworks – all but Erwin. And Levi. Because of Titan. Because their dog is scared by the explosions and the colourful creations in the night sky.

“Hey,” Erwin says, putting his hand onto Levi’s shoulder as they watch the others getting dressed, and his husband turns his head to look at the blond, “I will stay in here with Titan. You go out with your siblings and mom and dad,” he tells him. Because it doesn’t happen that often that the whole family is gathered at New Year’s Eve, and he wants Levi to enjoy his time with Farlan and Isabel, especially because they weren’t here on his birthday.

“Y-you sure, _sugar_?” Levi breathes out and Erwin’s nodding.

“Yes.”

Erwin wishes the others lots of fun, especially Farlan who is crazy about fireworks and brought over tons to set off, walking back into the living room, Titan already shaking in his arms a little because the first people have already started blowing shit up. It’s not as bad as it would be in the city, but many neighbours have friends and family over and they are all standing outside on the street, eager to start into the new year in this loud way.

“It’s all gonna be okay, sweetie,” Erwin mumbles to the dog, lying in his lap, petting Titan’s little head, when he hears the front door shutting. And then, just a few moments later, somebody’s suddenly sitting down next to him, startling Erwin, making the blond turn his head: and it’s Levi’s he’s looking at, handing his husband a new glass full of champagne, smiling at him.

“Why aren’t you outside?” Erwin asks a bit dumbly, because he’s a tiny bit confused as he was sure his husband would enjoy watching the fireworks with his family, watching Farlan turn back into a ten-year-old when letting off all the colourful ‘explosives’ he’s bought.

“Because my husband and my dog are _inside_ ,” Levi tells him, grinning faintly, “and I wanna start the new year with _them_ ,” he adds, scratching Titan’s ear slightly, only to look back into Erwin’s eyes after, and the blond man is smiling so broadly, it almost hurts his facial muscles. But Erwin can’t help it.

“It’s only one minute left…” he murmurs, nodding at the clock, filled with benign happiness.

“One minute of another wonderful year spent with my wonderful husband,” Levi says, and Erwin’s grinning.

“You old sap,” he teases his spouse the way the raven usually teases him when Erwin says something like that, and Levi scoffs.

“Sometimes it’s good to switch the roles,” he responds, taunting Erwin a little, grinning, and a somewhat naughty thought crosses Erwin’s mind at that.

“I agree,” the blond mutters, adding: “especially in bed,” smirking when Levi’s grin widens.

“You really _are_ an excellent bottom, _sugar cookie_ ,” Levi states, almost matter-of-factly, if it wasn’t for the sultry undertone.

“…and you’re an excellent top…” Erwin breathes out, absolutely excited and contented with letting his husband _have his way_ with him more often in the future – and that’s when the clock strikes midnight and the remaining fireworks begin to go off outside, making Titan press his head further against Erwin’s belly.

“Happy New Year, papa bear,” Levi says, in a loving way, making their glasses clink.

“Happy New Year, my grumpy little gremlin,” answers Erwin, making Levi almost choke on his sip of champagne.

“Where the fuck is _that_ coming from?” he huffs out chuckling as both men pet Titan to calm their darling down further.

“From the papa-bear-place?” Erwin tries.

Levi’s scoffing, still laughing, though. “Gremlin…” he repeats incredulously.

“But you are my grumpy little gremlin,” Erwin protests pouting.

“Fuck,” Levi breathes out, smiling, and then leans forward, just as Erwin does, and their lips meet in a chaste but nonetheless deep and long kiss. A kiss that means so much. More than a thousand ‘I love you’-s could say. “Fine, papa bear,” Levi rasps afterwards, “I’m your fucking gremlin. So you better take good care of me.”

“I will,” Erwin promises, smiling into the next kiss they share.

…but in the end it’s Levi who takes care of his papa bear.

In bed, when everyone has left, their neighbour Edgar being so nice to drive all their guests to the train station at around two in the morning, and they’re all alone and Levi gets the chance to start working on one of his new year resolutions – the one about getting _on top_ more often, taking off Erwin’s clothing piece by piece, laying his skin bare, worshipping every part of his body, sucking the man’s nipples and making him squirm and moan like crazy in the process, grazing his sensitive throat with his teeth, licking all over his belly, biting playfully into his abdomen, sucking his cock into his greedy mouth and playing with Erwin’s balls; while he works him open with three of his fingers covered by a thick layer of lube, making Erwin squirm and shudder and moan; and once again be surprised at how eagerly Levi is lapping up all of the pre-cum spilling out of his slit.

And the blond is sure that Levi understands how good he’s actually making him feel because of all the wanton sounds which are leaving his mouth as he’s lying on his back, eventually watching Levi smear his enormous cock with some more of the lube that he’s already spread all over Erwin’s inner walls before guiding himself inside, making Erwin moan some more when the head of Levi’s thick dick presses against prostate, over and over again, when he begins to truly _fuck_ him, looking down at his big, blond husband while he’s holding onto his thick ankles, keeping Erwin’s massive leg’s spread wide while he’s slamming into him, slow and hard, and Erwin’s jerking himself off, until the blond cannot hold it anymore, coming hard over his round belly that Levi is gazing down at with so much adoration Erwin almost feels a little embarrassed, his inner walls clamping down on the huge dick penetrating his guts, pushing Levi over the edge as well, making the raven grunt and curse and spill his seed buried deep within his husband…

And both men agree afterwards that there is no better way to start the new year together than fucking each other’s souls out.

“Levi…” Erwin breathes out after they have both calmed down, their breathing and heartbeat back to normal, arms wrapped around each other.

“…huh?” Levi breathes against Erwin’s chest.

“I need to tell you something,” Erwin starts, making Levi stir and prop himself up on his elbow to look into his spouse’s face.

“What?”

Erwin smiles. “It’s something good,” he clarifies, which makes Levi’s slightly irritated face relax instantly.

“Okay,” the raven murmurs, “then shoot, _cupcake_.”

“I talked to my dad today. About a property he and my mom bought all those years ago, in a village North of the city.”

“…okay?”

“I told you about it years ago. My dad had been thinking about building a smaller house there after I moved out but they never did and when my mum died he wanted to stay in the home they shared together, because he’s way too attached. And now he’s come to the conclusion that he will not be building anything anymore at his age and you and I will also not use it for putting up a new home because we love our house right here,” Erwin explains calmly, running his fingertips over his husband’s forearm tenderly who is nodding lightly, listening, “so we agreed to sell it. And half of the money will be ours.”

“…oh?”

“Yeah. Dad wants it this way, he says he doesn’t need the whole money right now and in the end we will inherit all of it anyway, so we might as well have a part of it now.”

Levi sighs, smiling lightly. “Fucking Kasimir…”

“Yeah,” Erwin agrees, also smiling fondly. “So… the market is pretty good right now, and my father already has a fairly good offer on the table, which actually led to our discussion. Which means—“

“We can pay off a big part of our remaining home loan?” it immediately pours out of his husband’s mouth.

“Well… um, technically yeah,” Erwin answers a bit hesitantly, because this wasn’t supposed to be the _actual_ highlight of his revelation and he wasn’t actually gonna pour _all_ the money into that. “The terms of our second loan to pay off the remaining debt are really good, honey, you know that, we have a very low interest rate and the monthly rate is lower than the sum many people pay for rent, so… I actually want to use a lot of this money to finally start refurbishing our house.”

Levi’s eyes widen and then he’s beginning to smile. “That’s… that’s actually wise and… awesome, Erwin!”

“Yeah, but…” the blond continues and he’s feeling giddy, because he is finally coming to the main part of the surprise. “I want us to do the kitchen first,” he finally says, “and then see how much we have left for the bathroom and the rest.”

The raven-haired blinks. And then his eyes widen again. “…what? I thought you hated our bathroom. And I do, too. Except for the big bath tub, but the rest…”

Erwin’s smiling fondly. “But I want you to finally have your dream kitchen,” he counters softly, “and I know you’re not really happy with it the way it is now…”

“Yeah, but—“

“I know how badly you want to have a kitchen island,” Erwin continues calmly.

“The kitchen is a bit too small for that and you know it, sugar…”

“…not if we break down the wall to the utility room and expand it in this way…” Erwin mumbles, drawing little circles onto Levi’s pale skin, who isn’t saying anything to this; and for a second Erwin’s beginning to think that maybe Levi doesn’t like his idea – _but he’s wrong_.

“You… you’d tear down the utility room for me to have a bigger kitchen?” he mutters, a bit breathless.

“Yes,” Erwin answers without hesitation, “we have a basement and a garage. So we don’t even need that kind of room. And with its space – you can have a kitchen island without any problem. Don’t you agree?” It’s then that he realises that Levi’s mind has already begun working hard on the design of the kitchen, and it’s making Erwin smile. Especially when Levi looks back into his eyes – and smiles as well.

“You… you…”

“Do you like my idea?”

“I freaking love it, cookie!” Levi exclaims and pulls Erwin into a tight embrace, kissing the man over and over again. “Freaking _perfect_ , Erwin. You. Are. Perfect!” he whispers in between the kisses, peppering Erwin’s nose and lips and cheeks with them, making the big man chuckle. And then he stops, cupping Erwin’s face with both of his hands, lying on top of his husband, looking him deep into the ocean-blue eyes. “And you are absolutely sure about knocking the wall down and changing the kitchen this much?”

“I told you: I want you to have your dream kitchen, with a wonderful kitchen island and anything you want. New stove, new fridge, new oven. Whatever, Levi,” Erwin says. “My money is your money, don’t forget that. And you want a bigger kitchen, don’t you, dove?”

Levi’s smile is dazzling. Beautiful, breath-taking and overwhelming at once. “I… do.”

“Well then: It’s settled, isn’t it?” Erwin responds, threading his fingers through his husband’s hair, who once again presses his lips against his.

“You are the most perfect human being on this planet, Erwin,” Levi mumbles against his mouth afterwards, making Erwin blush and thread his fingers through his husband’s hair some more.

“No,” he whispers, “ _you_ are, Levi. You.”

Levi’s still smiling tenderly, pressing their foreheads together. “Don’t you ever fucking leave me, Smith,” the raven suddenly murmurs, making Erwin chuckle.

“Excuse me, but I’m an Ackerman…” he objects softly.

And that makes _Levi_ chuckle in this utterly happy way that make fireworks go off in Erwin’s chest. “Yes…” the raven murmurs… “You’re an Ackerman… And you have no idea how happy that makes me.” He presses on the top of Erwin’s nose, still smiling. “I love you, Erwin…”

“I love you too, Levi…”

And Erwin feels absolutely blessed as he slowly begins to fall asleep in his husband’s arms, and a new year awaits the Ackermans.

**THE END**


End file.
